


The dance AU that is not really one and no one asked for anyway

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But only because he's pissed, Dancer Magnus, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Jace is rude, Kickboxer Alec, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man appeared behind the Jace. He was tall, taller than Jace and definitely taller than Magnus. He had this dark hair/pale eyes combo that made Magnus weak in the knees. This one was totally his type. Oh god! He was so fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [; post](http://keptin-sharkattack.tumblr.com/post/126145966319/even-more-otp-ideas-nobody-needs) on tumblr and I got inspired by this prompt _My ballet studio is right next to your kickboxing studio and your music is very loud and interfering with lessons and I’m annoyed and - oh no you’re hot_
> 
> This is kinda short and not exactly the same but I hope you'll like it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Non Betae'd all mistakes are mine.

Magnus arrived in front of his dance studio and noticed the studio next to his had finally been rented. He made a mental note to go say hi to the new owner later. He unlocked the front door and dropped his bag on the floor next to the door. Magnus locked behind him since the studio wasn't opening for another 45 minutes. He opened the blinds to let the morning sun illuminate the room.

He looked at his watch, his students wouldn't arrive for at least 30 minutes. He went to the bathroom to change his leather pants for a pair of colorful leggings. He walked back to the main room, checking himself in the mirror, flawless. As always. Magnus plugged his phone in the speaker and spent a few minutes to find the perfect playlist on Spotify. Today was a Beyonce kind of day.

He'd been stretching for 10 minutes when loud music startled him. Magnus sighed. Heavy metal... Really? It wasn't even 10 am. He liked it sometimes even if he was more a fan of pop music but right now he was really not in the mood for heavy metal. The music was so loud that he could feel the floor vibrating under him. He waited five minutes and decided to go pay a little visit to his new studio neighbors.

Magnus got up from the floor, checked himself again and walked out the door. He knocked a first time but no one answered. It was no surprise, with music this loud the people in there had probably trouble hearing their own thoughts. Magnus waited and knocked again. Louder this time. The door burst open revealing a tall and muscular blond man. Good looking, but definitely not Magnus' type. The man was glaring at Magnus.

"What?"

Rude much.

"Well hello! Are you the new owner?," asked Magnus, extending his hand for the other man to shake.

The blond looked at Magnus' hand but ignored it.

"No."

Magnus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This is a man of many words, thought Magnus sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt whatever is going on in there, but I have a dance lesson starting in," Magnus checked his watch, "less than 20 minutes and your music is a little bit too loud and it will interfere with my lesson. So, if you could turn the sound down just a bit it would be very much appreciated.

"Well," started the man, sarcastically, "we are training so, no."

Magnus glared at him even if he knew he probably didn't looked very menacing with his eyeliner and colorful leggings but he didn't care.

"Can I talk to the owner of this place, then?"

"Why don't you go back to your studio and let is train in peace?"

"Jace!", a voice called behind the blond man, "what is going on?"

A man appeared behind the Jace. He was tall, taller than Jace and definitely taller than Magnus. He had this dark hair/pale eyes combo that made Magnus weak in the knees. This one was totally his type. Oh god! He was so fucked.

"Who are you talking to?", asked tall, dark and handsome after his first question been ignored.

"No one important."

"Ok now, that's just rude," said Magnus.

That other man pushed Jace out of the doorway.

"H-hi. Sorry for him, he, he's pissed because I kicked his ass four time in a row."

Magnus said nothing. He was too busy staring at the man in front of him. Magnus saw him arched his eyebrows, obviously waiting for an answer. Magnus shook his head.

"Hi, I'm Magnus. I own the dance studio next door," finally said Magnus, extending his hand toward the man, "and you are?"

"I-I'm Alec. I'm the owner," he answered, wiping his hand on his sweatpants before shaking Magnus' hand, "is there a problem?"

"Like I politely explained to-"

From the corner of his eyes Magnus saw Catarina walking towards the studio. She was one of Magnus' closest friend and always arrived first. He held up one fingers and told Alec to wait a second.

"Hey Catarina, I just have to talk to this charming young man for a minute and I'm coming", said Magnus to his friend.

He tossed her his keys and turned his attention back toward Alec who was sporting an adorable flush.

"What was I saying? Oh yeah, like I told your...friend? Boyfriend? Anyway, my lessons are starting soon and your music is a little bit loud and by loud I mean I thought everything was going to fall of the wall in my studio."

"Jace is definitely not my boyfriend."

"Jace is his brother," Jace called from behind Alec.

"Good to know, but about the music..."

"We'll turn the sound down, don't worry. We were just practicing new kick boxing moves. The music is only when we train by ourselves, not when we give lessons. I'm really sorry about it, we didn't mean, we didn't know your were in your studio and I'm sorry Jace was rude to you."

Magnus smiled are Alec.

"You're rambling.

"I'm sorry, I tend to do that when I'm nervous," said Alec, pointedly looking at his shoes.

"I'm making you nervous?," teased Magnus.

"I, well, I'm yeah...", stammered Alec.

It was really cute, thought Magnus. He needed to see him again.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

It was a big risk, Magnus didn't know if Alec was interested in men after all. The flushing and stammering and the nervousness could mean nothing.

"You don't even know me?"

This was not a yes, but it definitely wasn't a no. Magnus smiled.

"I thought that's what first date were for? Learning to know the other person."

"You're not really going to accept?," said Jace who was suddenly right behind his brother.

"Has anybody ever told you how rude you were?," asked Magnus.

Jace flashed him a cocky smile.

"Maybe once or twice."

Alec sighed, he was visibly annoyed by his brother's behavior.

"Jace, can you go back to whatever you were doing before?"

"Whatever", answered Jace.

"So, about that date?"

"Yeah, okay," said Alec, smiling shyly at Magnus.

"You have a pretty smile."

"Uh, thank you."

"Tonight 7 pm?"

"That's perfect."

"Give me your phone."

Alec run to his bag to retrieve his phone and gave it to Magnus who entered his phone number in and sent himself a text.

"I'll text you later, I have a dance lesson to give", said Magnus when he saw a couple of his students walking down the street.

"Ok, later."

Magnus smiled and went back to his studio. Today was going to be a good day.

-FIN-


	2. First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I finally finished writing their first date! I feel like I rushed the end a little but I like it anyway and I hope you'll like it too <3
> 
> (Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine)

As soon as Alec closed the door behind him, Jace was next to him, a look of concern in his eyes.

"You're not really going to do this?"

"Do what? Go on a date?", questioned Alec, already annoyed by his brother.

Jace groaned.

"Go on a date with this weirdo."

"Magnus is not weird."

"Oh come on, Alec! He's wearing multi-colored leggings and he had a stripe of hot pink in his hair," answered Jace.

"Well, he's eccentric. Nothing wrong with that."

"Whatever, let's go train," sighed Jace.

***

"I just don't want you to get murdered," said Jace later.

"Jace, let it go. And he's not going to murder me. I don't understand why it bothers you so much, but drop it already."

"It does not bother me."

Alec rolled his eyes and sighed. His brother was a very bad liar.

***

At 5 PM they closed the studio and walked back to the apartment they shared with their sister Isabelle.

Alec hoped Izzy would be happy for him, she had been pestering him about getting a boyfriend since he came out to his family a couple of months back.

"Izzy, we're home," called Alec when they entered the apartment.

Isabelle didn't answered so he closed the door gently just in case she was napping. He knew she was home since the front door was unlocked. 

"Alec's got a date tonight," called Jace.

This seemed to get Isabelle's attention because she came out of her room, running, and she threw herself at her brother's neck.

"Is it true, big bro?"

Alec nodded slightly.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!", she squealed directly in her brother's ear.

"Isabelle, please can you stop screaming?", said Alec, blushing.

"Yeah, this weird dude came to ask us to turn the music down and he asked him out and Alec said yes, and honestly I don't know why."

"Magnus is not weird, stop saying that," said Alec, now frustrated with his brother.

"Wait, Magnus? You mean Magnus Bane?", questioned Izzy.

"Uh, I don't know, probably, I'm sure there is not so many man called Magnus, even in New York."

"You don't understand, Magnus is a genius. He's one of the best dancer in New York. No, he's THE best. I can't believe it, my big brother got a date with Magnus Bane."

"Isabelle, relax", pleaded Alec.

"Well, you don't seem so excited to have a hot date tonight so someone has to be."

"I am, I'm just nervous I guess."  

Alec saw from the corner of his eyes, Jace fish his phone out of his back pocket and text someone, Clary probably. 

"Hey, I'm out, I'm going to Clary's, might spend the night", said Jace before turning to face his brother, "I'm sorry I was an asshole to you, I really hope you have fun with Magnus tonight. You deserve it. But be safe, ok?"

"Uh, we're definitely not there yet," answered Alec, blushing furiously.

"Not what I meant, idiot", replied Jace fondly and punched Alec on the shoulder while Izzy laughed at her brothers' antics. 

When Jace left the apartment, Izzy started asking a million questions again. Most of them Alec didn't have an answer for.

"Ok so, where are you going?"

"I uh, I don't know. He said he would text me later and we already agreed to meet at 7 but I still don't know where," answered Alec helplessly.

As if Magnus had sensed Alec's questioning, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Alec took it out and read the message quickly. Isabelle was staring at him expectantly, clearly wanting to know what the message said.

Alex smiled fondly at his phone, closed the screen and pocketed it slowly. He knew he was tormenting his sister bit he couldn't help it. He grinned a little bit more and finally looked at Isabelle.

"So?"

"So, what?", answered Alec innocently.

Isabelle reached for a pillow behind her and threw it at Alec's head.

"Ok, ok," said Alec laughing, "we are meeting I'm front of the studios at 7pm like we planned, but I still don't know what we are doing."

Isabelle sighed loudly.

"Can I at least help you pick an outfit?"

Alec knew he was gonna regret it but he nodded anyway and Izzy squealed.

***

Alec was walking towards his studio regretting his life choices and trusting Izzy about dressing him. Of course she had to choose his tightest pair of jeans ("But they make your ass look great, Alec!" "I hope you realize  how wrong this is."), a black v-neck and his leather jacket.

When he approached the studio's he saw Magnus was already there, waiting for him. Automatically Alec reached for his phone to check the time. He hated being late but when he noticed it was 6:55 pm he hoped he didn't let Magnus wait too long. 

Magnus looked up from his phone and smiled widely at Alec who smiled back shyly.

Magnus looked incredible. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing his muscular forearm. Alec felt his breath catch in his throat, if he thought Magnus looked great looked great in his colorful dance attire, now he looked gorgeous. Suddenly Alec felt nervous, way more nervous than he already was.

"Hey, I hope I didn't make you wait for too long?"

"Hello pretty boy," answered Magnus still smiling, "no, I arrived 5 minutes ago."

Alec smiled shyly at the compliment, feeling his face flush. He hated that he was so shy. He wish he could flirt back with Magnus but the best he could do for the moment was to bow his head down and scratch the back of his neck.

"So," he said dumbly, "what are we doing?"

"I thought we could take a walk around Central Park and get coffee on the way. Or did you have something else in mind, because I know my idea sounds really cliché but I think it's a good way to just learn about each other."

"No, this sound perfect actually," answered Alec, feeling a little bit less nervous.

***

They walked for about an hour, talking about their lives and family and about Magnus' career as a dancer, Alec found himself laughing like he hadn't in years. Magnus was really easy to talk to and Alec really liked this about him. 

They found a bench and decided to sit for a few minutes. They sat in silence just enjoying each other's presence, watching other couple take a walk in the park, like them.

Alec realized how comfortable he felt with Magnus. It should have been scary since they only have met the same afternoon but the more they talked, this more Alec felt like he known Magnus for his whole life. Alec hated how cliché he sounded.

"Hey, what's going on in your pretty head?", he heard Magnus ask.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," stammered Alec. "I guess I kinda zoned out. I was thinking about you.", answered Alec truthfully.

"Why? I'm sitting right next to you Alexander", teased Magnus.

"Do you, uh, do you want to stay here or do you want to continue our walk?", asked Alec, ignoring Magnus' question.

Magnus Rose from the bench and extended his arm towards Alec.

"May I hold your hand, Alexander?"

Alec blushed but took Magnus hand and entwined their fingers. Magnus' hand felt war against his, making Alec smile.

"I'm really happy I accepted to go on a date with you," said Alec.

"And I am more than happy you said yes, darling," answered Magnus with a bright smile illuminating his face.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart."

The nickname made Alec flush, once again. He took a deep breath before talking again.

"This is a, you're, I um...", Alec let out a frustrated groan.

"Take your time, Alexander", said Magnus encouragingly, squeezing Alec's fingers.

"This is my, um, my first date, ever so I don't know if I should tell you this or not but I really like you, even if we just met."

"I like you too, Alexander. I have to admit, I asked you out in a date based on attraction only. When I saw you I thought you were, are, quite pleasant for the eyes."

Alec blushed once more.

"And I like you more than I expected. Let's just say it didn't end well with my ex and I closed myself to feel anything for anyone for a very long time. And then I saw you this morning and I thought you were so pretty I I automatically wanted to know more about you and yeah, sorry, this was a bit depressing."

"No, not at all, don't worry."

"Tell me Alexander, it's hard to believe you've never been in a date before. With a pretty face like yours you should have dozens of people at your feet", replied Magnus.

"Well, I uh, I came out to my family a couple of months back. I think I've known I was gay since I was 15 or 16 hearts old maybe. So I never dated girls but I had trouble accepting who I was so I never dated boys either."

"And now, you accept who you are?"

"Yes," answered Alec smiling.

He felt Magnus squeeze his fingers lightly before talking again.

"Do you want to continue walking or do you want to go home?"

"I definitely don't want this date to end, unless that's what you want?"

"Definitely not, Alexander."

They looked I'm each others eyes for a moment and of course Alec's phone started to ring and ruin the moment. Alec excused himself and checked his phone. It was a text from Isabelle just checking if he everything was going well. Alec smiled, his sister was really adorable. He texted her back that his date was perfect and that he would tell her more when he would get home. He also asked her to text Jace to let him know he was still alive. He pocketed his phone and took Magnus hand to resume their date.

***

They ended up walking until the sun started to rise. Alec tried to stifle a yawn but failed.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, darling. It's almost 6 a.m."

"I can't believe we walked all night," said Alec again smiling.

"It was nice," answered Magnus squeezing Alec's fingers lightly. They still hadn't let go of each others hand yet.

"I really want to take you to this amazing restaurant who makes the best breakfast in New York but-," it was Magnus turn to yawn.

Alec chuckled.

"-but I think we should go sleep for a couple of hours and when we wake up, we'll go if you want," continued Magnus.

"I'd love to."

"Perfect"

"Let me walk you home."

***

In front of Alec's door Magnus finally let go of his hand and Alec took all of his courage and kissed him. 

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the date if I get the inspiration...


End file.
